AW: Atlas Prison Camp
by Torta McGee
Summary: WARNING! SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED ADVANCE WARFARE Mitchell, Gideon, Llona and Cormack have just managed to break from the tides of Irons' men. With Mitchell and Gideon separated from the others, they will fight their way out of the prison to meet with Llona and a wounded Captain Cormack. Running through the hall they end up meeting someone one from Mitchell's past.


_(Mitchell, Gideon, Llona and Cormack have just managed to break from the tides of Irons' men. With Mitchell and Gideon separated from the others, they will fight their way out of the prison to meet with Llona and a wounded Captain Cormack. Running through the hall they end up meeting someone one from Mitchell's past.)_

"Come one Mitchell keep the pace" Gideon kept eyes forward shooting down any enemy they encountered. Mitchell breathes heavily seeing how their situation was deep in shit. The prosthetic arm was ruined making him feel like he was back after the battle in Seoul _This why I was discharge from service, practically useless. _He rid of the though when a group of men greeted them with a rain of bullets "No time for reloading Mitchell, you'll have to be precise with your shots" Mitchell dropped the pistol picking up a caliber close to him. Pointing at the enemies he dropped two men but missed the third one, thank god Gideon was quick enough to shoot a few rounds at the poor bastard before he could shoot Mitchell.

"Let's go" the English man shouted lunging out of the corner wall he hid by. Mitchell follow suit scanning the bodies hanging in the body bags, all were male and they all were dead Manticore gas visible in the room, these men had been tested on this biochemical gas and now Irons was planning on striking all the base on the US- they had to stop him. Gideon past a scientist who was dead in front of a door, his corpse was blocking the entrance of the room shaking once the door would slide to close only to be open again and again. Mitchell stop to see the dead body then turn his sight to the interior of the room. Wide-eyed he shouted at Gideon to come over earning a shout from the man "Are you fucking kidding me? Mitchell the whole bloody prison is looking for us and we need to find Llona and Cormack before more shit happens" The young man ignored him sliding the door open to enter the room. His eyes never leaving the object that caught his attention he walked straight forward to the thing, ignoring the demands and orders of the man who had saved his life countless times. "You fucking moron we are going to die here cause your arse-" Gideon shut his mouth.

"Who the hell is that?" he pointed out receiving a silence from the young man. Mitchell stare silently as his eyes scanned every part of the object that hanged in front of him "Elizabeth" he whisper blinking a few times motionless. Without a warning he threw himself towards the body bag of a young female that lay naked like the rest of the men that they found outside. "ELISABETH ELISABETH" Gideon had to pull the man back from the breakdown he began having "Calm the hell down kid, we can't do anything for her. We have to go." Mitchell shook his head "No, we have to save her, she is still alive. Gideon we have to get her out!" Mitchell picked himself up pulling the bag down with all his strength seeing the bag rip from the hook, the bag slammed to the floor. Gideon didn't ask anymore helping the young man pull out the female out from the bag. Pulling the mask from her face, Mitchell pulled her naked body up holding her head with his right arm "Liz wake up come on" Gideon stood up walking away from the two people looking around the room searching for something. The female slowly began opening her eyes barely taking the light that shined down of her face. Staring straight at man that was holding her tight, staring quietly. Mitchell gave her time to recover her conscious letting a lot of questions roll in his mind _How did she end up like this? _Gideon return with a gown he found on a shelf

"Who is she?" he asked placing the gown on top of the female who stare quietly at the man. "A friend" Mitchell commented staring down at the girl. Elisabeth turn to see at the man next to the one that held her tight feeling like something was missing "Will?" Mitchell felt the air be sucked out of his lungs at the hearing of that name Who knew what had happen to her, she had disappeared from the face of the earth when Will and he left to Seoul. "No, It's Gideon and we need to go. Mitchell get up we need to leave" The old man pick up the girl as Mitchell picked himself up, they kept the woman in between to avoid having her being shot by anyone who could flank them at any direction.

"I was in the Marines, I could hold a gun" Gideon got stuck in his words as he tried to explain the basics of weapon holding "Well then, you save us some time in not getting killed. Drinks on me if we all survive" he turn around letting the woman put on the uniform of a dead soldier, activating the exo suit. "Alright then, let's not keep Llona waiting" another glance at the female, Gideon notice how shaken up she was and if she could hold up after whatever she went through then he wouldn't have to worry about her. They made it past a sliding door only to meet another one "We got to keep moving" Gideon said pushing the door open "On the fucking ground!" shouts of plead to not shoot erupted as the soldiers made their way in "Down now!" he made his way towards the end of the room where a scientist who seem to have his own personal lab held a gun at them through the glass "You! Don't you fucking move!" the scientist shook in fear "Get back or I'll shoot" Mitchell and Llona stare in horror as the dead bodies rested on the lab tables "What has been going on?" Liz question staring at the bodies with horrible dark marks on their skin Mitchell didn't say anything as he walk over to help Gideon open the door. Slipping a long blade into the opening both the men were able to open the glass doors. The man drenched in fear began to shoot rounds towards Gideon missing every one of them, he threw his gun to the side backing away from the soldiers. With confidence Gideon walked after the man grabbing him from behind then slammed the poor man on top of the lab table where a dead man lay.

"Where is Manticore launching from? Where?!" Gideon shouted at the man that struggle to free him self but the soldier had his hand tight on his throat prevent the scientist from slipping from his grip "Th-the Atlas command center! In the city!" Pressure was release from the man's throat, he pull himself up only to have a fist collide with his face that knocked him out cold. Liz met up with the men seeing how the old man pulled up a hatch leading somewhere "The hatch! Let's go!" Gideon slip in first followed by Mitchell. Liz turn around to see a group of men walk in announcing to start shooting, she haul ass inside the opening sliding down to the tunnel leading to fire? "Shit!" she heard the old man shout as the covered them selves from the bright burning heat. "Are you okay?" Mitchell asked as he tried covering her from the heat. She only nodded "This is where they burn bodies" the men look at her "Not good. We need a way out" Gideon hopped on another cart noticing a something on the bottom "Look a vent. Under this cart! Mitchell. Help me!" they all slid between the carts pushing the one cart that blocked them from the freedom they need to avoid roasting into grilled corpses. "We got to move this cart push!" once the cart was out of the way Gideon opened the vent falling in first "Liz!" Mitchell shouted and the female jumped in next and he did last. The first two manage to crawl quick through the intense wind it blew once Mitchell got close to Gideon a burst of fire filled the room it push the crippled man back "Mitchell!" Liz shouted and slip under to pull his friend. Gideon did the same pulling the man out. "That was close, mate" they all breathe heavily letting the though slip by that they almost turn into roasted meat. Giving a quick recovery they got up running on a cat walk. "Sun light we're almost out!"

Running outside it was a different view than what she expect seeing that all the men were here to shoot them down, she had no idea why or what was going on, but now escaping with the only man she knew was the priority. Seeing that enemies came from some room she decided to take a detour from the one Mitchell and the old guy where taking "Where are you going princess?" Gideon shouted bringing down a few tangos "I'll be back" she shouted jumping at some bars before disappearing from their sight "Fuck! Your friend she like that?" he asked Mitchell "She does a lot of parkour and freerun the thing that attracted Will" the young man shot down some men before making their way into a room "What the hell is this?" Gideon walked at the end of the room looking out from a window "There's enough Manticore to hit every major military base in the world. Come on we must find Llona and Cormack. Let's move" Mitchell stare in horror as the machine stacked every weapon organizing them for deployment. Getting ready as Gideon asked they rushed out to the open seeing dead bodies on the ground close to the a chopper. A few that survived started pointing their guns at them letting their weapons free.

From the corner of their eye they saw Liz hopping down from a wall that she climb over from "Providing cover" she said keeping her head on the game. Bullets started showering from behind, only forcing them to run quicker to the chopper praying that none of those bullets hit them. Gideon hop in first shooting the pilot while Liz helped Mitchell get on. "Any station this is Sentinel two-one in the blind! Do you copy?" the old soldier shouted at the radio as he try to pick up the chopper "Two-one this is Kingpin. We copy all. Though we lost you, soldier" it was a relief that they were able to make contact to Kingpin although this still didn't make sense to Elisabeth she just kept an ear out as Gideon spoke with this Kingpin "Irons is planning a biological strike against major military bases in the next two hours" the what happen next was blur as she try to hear what the radio was saying but Gideon was shouting and the raining bullets made the chopper spin out of control, crashing at an unknown place knocking her out.

**_(This is a one-shot from the latest Call of Duty installment Advance Warfare. All rights belong to the developer from the company Sledgehammer Games and Publisher Activision. Original Character was created by me, other characters from the companies above.)_**


End file.
